starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Science vessel
The Explorer-class science vessel is a type of terran starship used for general research purposes. Overview In use since at least 2478,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. the terrans of the Koprulu Sector built Explorer vessels to conduct a wide range of research and development projects, stationed at points throughout the Koprulu Sector and beyond to study anomalous phenomena. In addition, the Confederacy's Epsilon Squadron used Explorers extensively for border surveillance and study. Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. When contact with the protoss and zerg devolved into open warfare many Explorers were requisitioned by military authorities to provide electronic warfare and support for forces in the field, along with aiding the research and development of new weapons and technologies.Specialist Fields-StarCraft Beta. Accessed on 2008-02-01 Science vessel commanders and crewmen required a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of any hard science and electronic warfare. The primary function of the science vessel was the employment of its detection abilities. Other functions, with the appropriate equipment, included the creation of a Defensive Matrix, the generation of a short ranged EMP (alternatively this could be detonated at a distance via the launching of a warhead)Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and Irradiation. For increased energy output, a Titan Reactor could be installed. All science vessels possessed Ghost Program files, stored in a secure room at the bottom of the vessel, in case a ghost required "repair" (what amounted to medical aid in the program).Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. After the Brood War the Terran Dominion substituted the Raven for the expensive science vessel in the battlefield support role.Nomad Game Unit StarCraft The science vessel is a terran mobile detector. Like most other spell casters, science vessels have no direct form of attack. Air units such as scourge, wraiths or scouts are ideal for dealing with the slower science vessel. Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: Science Vessel Quotations StarCraft: Ghost being irradiated]] Science vessels acted as unseen support units in StarCraft: Ghost. Nova was able to call down irradiation,Goldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. EMPs and a scan function that gave info on enemy strengths, weaknesses and history.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. StarCraft II The science vessel was replaced by the Raven in multiplayer. They may be unlocked in campaign mode2010-02-25. BlizzCast: Taking You Deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode I3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-25. for 20 protoss research points.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. They may repair nearby mechanical units.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. Science Vessels have two abilities: *Nano-Repair: Heals mechanical units of 3 hit points per energy point spent. *Irradiate: At a cost of 25 energy, this ability surrounds any unit type with a field of deadly radiation for 30 seconds. Only biological units take damage. Upgrades Known Science Vessels *''Amerigo'' Variants *Elite Science Vessel *Kang Science Station Known Science Vessel Commanders/Crewmen *Captain Sandler *Specialist First Class Dr. Martens *Jenson Archimedes *Magellan Trivia The science vessel somewhat resembled the titular space station of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The science vessel's voice was provided by Harry Shearer, known also for his voice acting numerous characters on The Simpsons including Mr. Burns. One of the "order confirmed" quote of the science vessel is "excellent," the first syllable drawn out a bit, similarly to Mr. Burns. In-game, science vessels are about the size of a Behemoth-class battlecruiser or smaller. However, in the cinematics, the science vessel is a gigantic starship. Science vessel commanders are usually ranked "Major" (an army rank rather than a navy rank). This can only be seen if the science vessel is affected by Lockdown or Stasis. Gallery File:ScienceVessel SC1 DevGame1.jpg|StarCraft beta science vessel File: Science Vessel Profile.jpg|Unit profile References ru:Научное судно Category: Terran starship classes Category:StarCraft II Terran campaign units Category:StarCraft Terran units